1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to venturi devices and, more specifically, to an improved venturi having a front aperture for air intake which tapers in width to a size roughly equivalent to an exhaust intake port on the bottom portion thereof and then widens to form an air discharge port on the rear portion thereof that is substantially wider and longer than the air intake port thereby creating an air pressure differential wherein the reduced pressure in the exhaust port serves to create a vortex to draw exhaust gases from the exhaust pipe to achieve equilibrium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other venturi devices designed for improving exhaust efficiency. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,560,947 issued to D. M. Skelton on Nov. 10, 1925.
Another patent was issued to N. G. Warth on Mar. 23, 1926 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,577,626. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,638,087 was issued to V. E. Clark on Aug. 9, 1927 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 15, 1939 to F. Newton as U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,658.
Another patent was issued to Y. Kawamura on Jan. 30, 1979 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,756. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,523 was issued to Dennis E. Copen on Feb. 2, 1982. Another was issued to K. Amano, et al. on Feb. 28, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,541 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 18, 1988 to W. F. Thornburgh as U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,029.
Another patent was issued to Y. Yamaki on Jul. 11, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,013. Masuda, et al. was issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,184 on Jun. 11, 1996. Another was issued to S. Sato, et al., on Jan. 12, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,327. Y. Sakaguchi et al., was issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,066.